


Birthday Endeavors

by calibriluu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Light Drinking, reference to some smexy times, yay the gals are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: Sonya celebrates Mary's birthday in their own way.WARNING: there's fluff. that's it





	Birthday Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to write this yesterday, because it was my birthday yesterday! (woohoo!) but things don't go as planned, so have some good ol' Sonyamary

Sonya screeched, a pillow slamming into her head as she giggled at what this had become.

She had planned that when Mary came home, they would a nice, calm evening eating homemade dinner, have Mary’s birthday cake and falling asleep watching cheesy romcoms after the meal.

Maybe drink some champagne as well.

Things obviously didn’t go to plan.

"M-mary! I thought we said we would-" she held her hands up to block another attack, unable to stop laughing at her giddiness. Some fluff stuck to her hair.

"This is my birthday right?"

"Of course it is, why?"

"On birthdays, you can do whatever you want, right? And that includes pillow fights."

"I'd only allow the most kind and beautiful people hit me," Sonya rushed out, her face suddenly turning crimson at what she just said. 

_What did I just say._

"Are you okay Sonya? Your face is a bit...red," Mary commented before plopping the pillow back onto the couch to see if she might have smacked Sonya too hard.

"Oh no! I, I'm f-fine! I, um, you didn't catch that right?"

"All you did was say 'I only allow the most beautiful and kind people to hit me', which I'm not entirely sure who you're describing."

There was silence as Sonya took an interest of the carpet, trying to ignore her internal facepalming and increasingly red cheeks.

"Sonya, did I say something wrong," Mary stated more than questioned.

"No! No, it's just me, erm, uh what would you like to do now?"

"Pillow fight?"

Without responding, she snatched the pillow Mary had been holding and threw it at her, causing a high yelp and brutal retaliation.

Sonya stumbled into the sofa, slightly dizzy from being smacked by a barrage of fluffy pillows.

The other paused for a moment, mildly worried for Sonya but ended up regretting it as she got hit by an extra fluffy pillow.

Normally, Mary was a reserved and introverted person. But being around the people she loved and knew ( especially Sonya ), she was surprisingly excitable and fierce. 

The war escalated, leading to them running around the apartment and nearly breaking half the things on the counters and walls. The neighbors could probably hear them.

Mary chased Sonya into their shared bedroom, where they would cuddle and talk about hypothetical questions at night. Mostly because they were Sonya and Mary.

Sonya tackled her with a body pillow, both of them collapsing into the bed and dissolving into giggles. She pecked Mary's nose, grinning as she did so.

"This isn't fair! You're stronger than me, you can't just sit on me."

"But you're quite warm and comfy Masha. I'd like to see you try hitting me with a pillow again," Sonya chirped. She place both arms on either side of Mary, gazing deep into Mary's eyes.

"You've officially turned 23 today, right?"

"Yes I have Sonya."

Sonya began to place kisses down her face, then neck while Mary blushed from the affection.

"Ah!" she yelped as Sonya bit down on a spot on her neck. She kept smooching her until she trailed back up to Mary's lips, closing the little space between them with a gentle and soft kiss. Sonya groaned a little as Mary nibbled her bottom lip.

"So what was that all about?" Mary asked, a little breathless from her girlfriend.

"Twenty-three kisses for your twenty-third birthday, yes?"

"May I do the same on your birthday?"

"Anything you give me makes me happy, it doesn't matter. Anyways, we never ate your cake."

"Oh! And you went through all that trouble to get me my favorite flavor and icing Sonyushka."

"It's your day Mary, we can do whatever you want as long as it pleases you." Another blush bloomed on her face, Sonya realizing she needed to just _stop_ with all the innuendos running through her head.

The two untangled from the others' grasp, Sonya leaning her head into Mary's shoulder.

"I feel, I feel so lucky that I have someone as wonderful as you. You listened to me when I said, a very long time ago, that I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday with just the person I care most about. And then all the details, like my favorite food and colors. The only other person to have ever done that is, well, you can guess," Mary admitted, fiddling with her fingers.

"Your brother, but I can't possibly see how anyone could ignore you. You're the most generous and cheerful person I've met, well other than Natasha but then again Natasha cheerful with anyone. But that's besides the point. I really do love you Mary Bolkonskaya."

Mary leaned her head on Sonya's angelic red hair, admiring everything about it. Her expression glowed with bliss, not used to hearing the words 'love' and 'Mary' in the same sentence.

"Can we continue out pillow fight?"

"Honestly Mary, do you have a fetish with pillows and hitting me or something?" Sonya blurted out, sighing to herself as she watched Mary fall onto her side with laughter bubbling from her mouth.

Taking the positive reaction in, Sonya grabbed another pillow and tossed it at Mary.

"But, but can we have champagne first?" She was a little surprised by her request, and then Mary dragged her into the kitchen where the latter reached for a bottle.

Mary screwed it open and instead of pouring it into a glass, she gulped it straight from the bottle. She seemed to shock Sonya even more than ever with her exuberant behavior.

"Huh? I thought you liked alcohol." 

Sonya sputtered, although took the bottle from Mary and drank it in similar fashion before staring at each other and attempting to hold it together before they spat out their drinks.

After finishing the bottle in a daze, the lingering scent clung to them as they dropped onto the couch, buried in a pile of pillows they had used earlier.

"You still want to have a pillow fight?"

Instead of a response, the sudden contact of her lips against Mary's jolted Sonya, with the former usually to shy to initiate much.

She reached up to weave her fingers into her hair, sounding with pleasure as Mary deepened the kiss. Maybe it was the drink that encourage Mary to do so.

But she wasn't complaining. A soft moan came from the back of her throat, losing her mind as Mary slowly reached towards her hip.

Sonya was glad she didn't invite any guests at all.

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day/morning/evening, and if you're reading this on the 31st HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! treats not tricks ;)
> 
>  
> 
> comments bless my soul.


End file.
